


More Than Friends?

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Series: 30 minute writing [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Mild Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, drunk Dave, poor Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: When Dave calls at three am, completely wasted, of course John goes to get him. Because he's an awesome friend like that. But in his early morning drunkness, Dave tries to tell him he wants to be more than that. Badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm two chapters ahead on To Hear A Sound so I'm fucking around with writing practice. And this just in, I don't know how to name fics

    “Hello?” John sits up, squinting at his bedside clock to make out the time. Who the fuck is calling at three in the morning? A slur of syllables attacks his eardrum, just making the still half asleep man more confused. He pulls the phone away from his ear, wincing at the light as he reads the caller ID.  
    “Dave? Why are you calling so fucking early? Or late. Or- it’s both. What do you want?” he sighs, rubbing his eyes as his friend tries again.  
    “Need you to pickmeup..” that was words? Isn’t it a fucking Wednesday?  
    “Dave are you drunk? You sound like you’re smashed oh my god.” Other voices are in the background, coming in and out of focus as Dave tries to talk to them and John at the same time.  
    “Nono,my friend is gonna pick me up.” John sighs, sliding on his glasses and turning on alight so he can get dressed. He can’t let Dave go home with a stranger, he called John to come get him so he’ll haul his ass out of bed and take him home.  
    “Dave, I’m gonna pick you up alright? I’m going to hang up, and you’re going to send me your location so I can get you. Don’t go anywhere.” he hangs up, setting his phone down to pull on his pants and find his crumpled up shirt from yesterday on the floor. He won’t be out long. The location Dave sent is on the other side of town,and followed by a string of contractions John doesn’t think are real even in the south along with a thank you. And one of the stupid kissy face emojis. John hates emojis. He’s sworn them off. But he grabs two sweatshirts and gets in the car so Siri can show him how to get to the bar Dave is waiting for him at. It was a ten minute drive, and when John got there his friend was sitting outside with a red solo cup in one hand and an unlit cigarette in the other.  
    “Jesus Dave, I know it’s spring but you should be wearing a coat or something.” he pulls the blonde up off the ground, giving him the extra sweatshirt he brought before helping him over to the waiting car.  
    “And get rid of that thing, you don’t even smoke; where did you get it?” Dave tosses the cig on the ground, spilling the unidentifiable liquid in his cup as well and just throwing that too when it’s empty.  
    “Someone gave’t to me.” he explains to John, who just sighs at him.  
    “I bought you a coffee on the way; It’s black and I know you hate that so you better drink it before we pass Starbucks so I can get you a better one.” he does drink it, smiling at John as he starts the car and pulls out to start back towards home.  
    “Thanks.” it earns Dave a shove for saying it,but John does like being appreciated for shit like this.  
    “Just remember that you have the best bestfriend ever, okay? And that you owe me big for this. On a Wednesday, really?” that brings a frown that the raven didn’t see onto Dave’s face, staying there as they drive in silence aside from the static of John’s broken car radio.  
    “Okay, home sweet home. You need me to unlock the door for you?” the blonde shakes his head,puttiNg down his coffee cup to look his friend in the eyes. Dave’s are glazed over and a bit more disconnected than usual; but still at the same time filled with more spark than he usually gives away.  
    “Thank you.” he repeats his thanks, moving close enough to John that he can smell the alcohol on his breath; and the cigarette smoke in his hair. Dave leans their faces together, smashing his wet lips overtop of John’s chapped ones and grabbing at the hoodie his friend is wearing to pull him in closer and kiss him harder.  
    "Dave!” John shoves him his fingers coming up to swipe across his lips to remoVe the taste of booze and coffee. His friend looks dejected,like the raven had just told him that his favourite record got scratched.  
    “I’ll call you in the morning, okay? Go inside; you’re really fucked up.”


End file.
